Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand
by lynne.robinson.16547
Summary: After Fred's funeral, Mrs Weasley, tired of snogging teenagers around the house, sends them to the Magic Music Festival at Glastonbury. That night,Dumbledore appears in Harry's dream, telling him that the Malfoys think they know the whereabouts of Merlin's wand. Get there first or risk the rise of the Death Eaters. Thank you JK Rowling for allowing me to borrow your characters
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter One - The Aftermath

After the celebrations had fizzled out, following the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry went back to the burrow with the Weasleys, with strict orders from Professor McGonagall to get some rest. However Fred's funeral was scheduled for the following day so he volunteered to help the family prepare the house for the wake.

Harry woke up early, on the camp bed in Ron's bedroom. His first waking thought was how glad he was to be alive but then he remembered that at least fifty people were not going to wake up this morning. The Burrow felt different, it was normally filled with laughter, shouting and teenagers running up and down stairs, now the atmosphere was calm and subdued as if the house knew the family was in mourning. Harry sat, put his glasses on, and tried to creep out of the room quietly so he didn't wake Ron, who needed the sleep after yesterday's battle.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Mrs Weasley, sitting at the table staring at a photograph album. He watched her smile sadly as the Twins fooled around in a photograph. He put the kettle on to make some tea, anxious to do something for this remarkable woman who had become his second mother. She jumped, when he dropped a spoon, not realising that someone else was there. She bustled over to the stove,

"Sit down Harry, I expected you to sleep for days after everything you've been through recently, you must be exhausted."

"I woke up this morning early and I thought about everyone who didn't make it home after the Battle and decided that life was too short to spend it lying around in bed," explained Harry.

The door opened to admit Hermione who was staying until after the funeral. As she was already showered and dressed, Harry guessed that she felt the same way as he did.

"Sit down Mrs Weasley, let us make breakfast for you and the family." said Hermione, trying not to look at the photograph on the kitchen table, as it would make her cry again.

"It's okay both of you, I need to keep busy as well, or I have too much time to dwell on what I've lost."

Hermione and Harry sat down while Mrs Weasley started cooking breakfast with her wand. They could tell that her mind wasn't on the job, as porridge went into the frying pan to cook with the bacon, egg and sausage. When the whole lot ended up on their plates none of them complained.

George came into the kitchen and looked around absentmindedly as though he expected Fred to jump from one of the cupboards to tell him it was all a joke.

"Sit down George and let me get you something to eat, the next couple of days are going to be really tough so you need to look after yourself." Mrs Weasley said, trying to pull George back from wherever he'd retreated, to deal with the pain of Fred's death."

He smiled at her sadly, turned around and disappeared upstairs again. Nobody, even his family, could understand what George had lost. They had lost a son or a brother, George felt as though half of him had died with Fred.

Ginny came in next, with her father, who had his arm around her. It looked as though she had been crying all night as her face was red and swollen. Harry instinctively got up to comfort her but Hermione stopped him because she knew Ginny needed her father right now.

After breakfast, they were all given chores, to help prepare the house ready for the wake. Harry had never been to a muggle funeral let alone a wizard one before so he had no idea what to expect. When they were alone in the garden he asked the fount of all knowledge, Hermione.

"The mourners will start to arrive tomorrow which will be devoted to remembering happy times with Fred, praying, singing and talking about everything he achieved during his short life. When night falls, members of the family and close friends can sit with the body until dawn. During the night his family will be present to listen and watch for messages from Fred as the belief is that the spirit remains with the body even after death.

At dawn, at the time of the rising of the birds, a bard will sing a blessing then the body will be placed in the grave, at that time, every mourner must throw a handful or showerful of soil until the body is covered. The final task is to build a cairn by placing stones over the soil. Every stone is placed with a prayer for the deceased, for their kin and their spiritual family."

Afterwards there will be a feast with music accompanied by more fond memories and praise of his achievements. It will be a party to celebrate Fred's life."

"His life was too short and he should have had a much longer list of achievements." Harry felt guilty because he was meant to die, not Fred.

George came into the garden leaning on Ron, "Harry I'd like you to choose some things from Fred's stuff, that remind you of the good times you spent with him."

Harry looked at Hermione, shrugged and followed the brothers back to the kitchen. All of Fred's possessions had been bought from the shop and piled on the table. Harry chose an old bludger because his happiest memories of Fred were playing Quidditch for the Gryffindor team.

He left George and Ron sorting through some of the stock from their shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to pick out Fred's favourite items

Mrs Weasley asked Harry and Ron, before dinner, to collect some mistletoe for the funeral. They walked in companionable silence to a nearby wood to collect some of the shrubs. Harry gave Ron the option to talk about Fred if he wanted to. As they were collecting some sprigs of mistletoe, Ron got something else off his chest.

"Nobody blames you Harry, if it wasn't for you and Neville, more families would have lost their loved ones!"

Harry turned around with tears falling down his face, he didn't realise that he needed to hear from one of Fred's family. They ended up crying and hugging each other..

After they had finished collecting mistletoe, they returned to the house to help out with the other tasks - they didn't want Mrs Weasley to overdo things. On the way back, Harry saw Ginny sitting by herself on a bench in the garden. He nodded at Ron, then went to sit with her because she looked so miserable. Her eyes were still red and swollen so he put his arm around her for comfort, he wasn't sure whether it was for her benefit or his.

"I can't find the right words to tell you how sorry I am Ginny. I know other people lost their lives in the Battle but Fred was different - more like family to me."

Then Harry found out why Ginny was inconsolable, "I had to sit out and listen to everyone else fighting. If I'd been there maybe I could have saved Fred."

"Ginny, if you had joined in the fighting, everyone would have been in more danger because you would have been a target for all the death eaters. Everyone would have focused on protecting you and not on fighting Lord Voldemort, which would have given him an advantage."

She stopped crying and dabbed her eyes with a tissue, "Do you really think so Harry?"

He smiled at her, "Yes definitely," then he grabbed her hand and towed her in for dinner.

After dinner Mr Weasley went to the cupboard to get some glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey that he'd been saving. He poured out generous measures, everyone took a glass and lifted up their glasses for a toast.

"To Fred, who lived life to the full and would hate to see us being miserable. Tomorrow we will celebrate his short but eventful life, cheers everyone.!

Chapter Two - The funeral

The day of the funeral dawned and promised to be a perfect summer's day. The sky was a cerulean blue and there was a faint mist that would burn off as the temperature rose - It seemed like an insult, the weather should be more in tune with the emotions of the mourners, raining, gloomy and wet.

Harry got dressed early as he wanted to give the Weasleys some space to mentally prepare themselves for the day ahead. They were expecting a lot of mourner to pay their respects as Fred was so popular. Mrs Weasley had cooked up a storm yesterday so every surface in the kitchen was groaning with huge plates of food: sandwiches, cakes, pies, fruit, pizza and fried chicken. Nothing would go stale as all the food was protected with a stay fresh charm.

He went outside for some fresh air. It wasn't long before Hermione joined him, wearing her dress robe. She looked at his jeans and t-shirt and wagged her finger,

"Harry, people are going to be arriving soon and you're not dressed yet."

"It won't take long for me to change, Mrs Weasley ironed my dress robe last night and left it hanging on the back of the door."

About an hour later the mourners started to arrive. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were kept busy making sure everyone had food and drink and replenishing the trays, when they were empty. At noon the contingent from Hogwarts arrived; Professor McGonagall arrived first on the Knight bus with two representatives from each year to represent Gryffindor. The teachers who taught Fred apparated in a nearby field so they didn't get in anybodies way.

Professor McGonagall spoke to Mrs Weasley first, "Molly, I'm so sorry for your loss, Fred was such a high-spirited, popular boy, it's so difficult to accept that he's gone.

"Minerva, I can't allow myself to feel anything, I think that if I allowed myself to let go of my grief, I wouldn't survive the heartache."

"They died so young, I would have sacrificed my life to have saved anyone of them, it seems wrong that I'm still here, I've had a good life! There are so many funerals to attend in the next couple of weeks that I seem to be constantly crying.""

Professor McGonagall broke down and sobbed as though her heart was physically breaking. Mrs Weasley joined her and they both held on to each other, as though they were drowning in grief.

When the house became very crowded, Harry and hermione took some of the younger students outside to run around, . They watched the staff from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes file past on their way to the house.

"What's next?" asked Harry.

Hermione replied, "The all night vigil, are you going to do it?"

"Yes, I want to show the family that I love them all and I share their loss, what about you?"

"The same, I'm going to stand between Ginny and Mrs Weasley, to help and support them

As the day edged towards dusk the crowds of mourners began to thin, until the family and a few of Fred's closest friends from Hogwarts were left. Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood and Katie Bell had asked to stay for the vigil. Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur apparated into the garden just before nightfall, they were already dressed for the vigil so they stowed their luggage in the house and joined the rest straight away.

George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley went into the house to carry Fred's body to the bier near the grave. The remaining family and friends walked behind in a dignified procession. When they reached the grave site, they gently placed the body on the bier followed by the female mourners scattering handfuls of sacred flowers and herbs over the area. After the rituals were complete. they lit the fire, which Mr Weasley and Ginny had prepared earlier. For the first hour everyone was quiet and reflective, then they began to talk about their favourite memories of Fred.

"Everyone come and eat, we packed the leftovers from today, so help yourself." shouted Mrs Weasley.

George and Percy struggled to carry the huge crates, containing bottles of Butterbeer for the younger mourners, while Mr Weasley carried one box with something a little stronger for the adults. After everyone had eaten and toasted Fred, the atmosphere changed, it became more like a party.

Harry noticed George leave the fire and go over to the bier, he nudged Hermione: "Do you think we ought to go with him or give him some peace to have his last chat with Fred."

"The latter, I think he wants to spend some time with Fred alone." said Hermione wisely.

Throughout the night, people drifted off to sleep, then woke up again to reminisce and to have another drink, all the food disappeared before dawn.

Just before sunrise a distinguished wizard with a long grey beard, wearing simple white robes joined the mourners who had remained in vigil through the night. Mr and Mrs Weasley went across to meet him and receive his blessing.

The other mourners stood up and brushed themselves down, then tidied everything away and dampened down the fire and walked over to the graveside. The Druid-wizard took out his wand and waved it at the bier. Fred's body levitated slowly and floated across to the grave, then it hovered just above. The priest started to sing a mournful song in Gaelic, although many people didn't understand the language they understood the emotions.

All the male members of the family, plus Harry, formed a Guard of Honour at both sides of the grave with wands raised. Each wand brought forth a luminous shower of brightly coloured stars as Fred's body was lowered slowly and gently into the grave. Soon after, the mourners took it in turns to pick up a handful of earth and scatter it over the body. When the grave was level, everyone picked up a stone from the piles nearby and placed it on top of the grave while whispering a prayer.

When the cairn was completed, the priest was just about to deliver the final blessing when there was a gasp of surprise from the mourners. A perfect hologram of Fred appeared above the grave,

"If this hologram has been activated, I'm dead. I hope I went out in a blaze of glory but knowing me, one of our pranks blew up. I refuse to have a miserable funeral, from this moment you will treat the rest of the day as a party and I order all of you to have fun, including you George. There will be a surprise just for you when you get back to our flat."

George was the first one to start laughing then everyone joined in. Harry grinned at Hermione, now they knew what George had been doing behind the grave. There was a loud bang and an enormous rocket set off from behind the coffin, this was followed by hundreds of rockets, some of them were packed with little notes with a picture of Fred with the words,

'Always look on the bright side of life."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter Three - The Party

After the totally unique end to the funeral, everyone went back to the Burrow in a much better mood than when they left it. They were almost home when they were passed by a procession of party catering vans just leaving their house. Mr and Mrs Weasley stared at each other in shock and horror wondering who was going to pay for it all.

George caught up with his Mom and Dad, "We both made arrangements if anything happened to either of us, to pay for the biggest most lavish send off we could afford."

Mrs Weasley had a river of tears running down her face, "If that's what he wanted, it's our duty to make sure it's a success."

George and his parents ended up crying and hugging each other outside the garden gate. Finally everyone dried their tears and walked into the garden, to greet the additional mourners.

Fred had considered everything. There was a marquee erected in the garden, on the outside it was quite modest, inside it was enormous. There was a witch and wizard standing either side of the entrance; as each mourner entered, they dressed them in a tuxedo, if they were male or a ball gown in a flattering shade, if they were female. The roof of the marquee was a deep midnight blue with shooting stars streaking across at regular intervals. Around the sides of the dance floor there were tables groaning with enough food and drink for a small country.

Harry and Ron stared at each other in horror as their clothes were changed into tuxedos. A few minutes later they were completely distracted by the size of the buffet. Both young men were starving so they headed straight for the food, piling everything on two enormous plates.

Hermione were disgusted, "Where do they put it all? I wouldn't mind if either of them put on any weight."

Ginny agreed, "They've both got hollow legs, it's the only explanation."

"We'll work it off!" said Harry and Ron in unison, then they carried on eating.

George came over with four bottles of Butterbeer and something a little stronger for himself, soon after he joined a group of old friends from Hogwarts. Ron noticed that George and Angelina Johnson were spending a lot of time huddled together.

After everyone had eaten and had a drink, a group called the Weird Sisters appeared on a revolving stage in the middle of the marquee, ready to play. Hermione dragged Ron onto the dance floor.

"You'll have to dance for a couple of hours to work off the calories you've just eaten."

Ron patted his flat stomach, "Weasleys have superior metabolisms!"

The dancefloor was covered in magical glitter, so when it was disturbed by the dancers it swirled around the dancers, creating a snow globe effect which enhanced the bewitching scene.

Harry and Ginny were left by themselves, sitting at the table, staring shyly at each other, each one reluctant to make the first move - Harry decided it was now or never,

"Would you like to be my girlfriend again? I only broke up with you because I wanted to protect you from Lord Voldemort. He would have known how I feel about you and used it against me. He never realised love was such a powerful magic."

Ginny blushed, which made her look even prettier in her blush pink dress. She leaned over to kiss him passionately on the mouth.

"Shut up Harry, you talk too much!"

Conveniently the group played a ballad next which gave Harry and Ginny the opportunity for a slow dance. They shut their eyes and held onto each other. Ginny managed to forget her grief for a short time and dance with the boy she was pretty sure she was in love with. She spied Ron and Hermione, over Harry's shoulder, who were also blissfully enjoying a slow dance.

Mr and Mrs Weasley were sitting at a table with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy watching the youngest members of their family.

"Arthur did you manage to secure those tickets to the Magic Music Festival at Glastonbury?"

"Yes Molly, they're in my drawer at work."

"I don't want lovesick teenagers cluttering up the house for the next two weeks." complained Mrs Weasley,

Mr Weasley took the hint, "I'll ask around the office and borrow two wizarding tents, girls in one tent, boys in the other."

"We'll ask George and his friend Angelina to chaperone Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron. After everything they've all been through lately, it will be a chance for some carefree fun."

"What about George, do you really think he'll enjoy it?" asked Mr Weasley.

"George needs some time away from everything familiar to allow him to grieve and to find something to live for. I think Angelina will be part of his future

"I didn't know you were practising divination dear?"

After their discussion Mr Weasley stood up and offered his hand to his wife, "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me Molly, let's show the young ones how to do it." He smiled for the first time since Fred's death.

"You're a silly wizard," said Mrs Weasley groaning as she stood up to join her beloved husband on the dance floor for their very own slow dance.

Chapter Four - The Dream

Harry fell onto his bed and couldn't stop grinning - he had his girl back! He could still feel the imprint of his goodnight kiss with Ginny. Ron was still kissing Hermione goodnight but he reasoned that they would have to come up for air soon. He changed into his pyjamas and lay down on his bed reliving the evening, after a while he fell soundly asleep.

At the start of his dream, he was running through Hogwarts' corridors towards the Headteacher's office, chasing a snitch, which was always out of reach. He reached Gargoyle corridor and quickly found the creature who would admit him to the stairs leading to the Headteacher's Office, as long as he knew the correct password. He started to panic when he realised that he had no clue what the password was. Suddenly he blurted out the first word that came into his head, 'Pear Drops'. After a few seconds the entrance revealed itself.

Harry climbed the stairs with some trepidation. As far as he knew, the only person who had been able to enter his dream world was dead or so he hoped. He pushed open the Office door and stuck his head through the door,

"Is anybody there? he asked timidly.

When nobody answered he went in. The first thing he noticed was that none of the subjects in the portraits moved. This was suspicious because all Hogwart's previous Headteachers moved within their portrait and occasionally moved to other portraits in different houses. He noticed that Fawkes' cage was moving. He went to investigate, just in time to see Fawkes fall off his perch and burst into flames. Harry waited patiently until the new bird rose from the ashes, only to find this reincarnation had Fawkes' body and Dumbledore's head.

"Harry, it's so nice to see you again, how are Ron Hermione, Ginny and the other members of the Weasley clan?"

"Everyone is fine Sir, am I dreaming?"

"That is a difficult question to answer Harry; technically your body is asleep but your consciousness is here."

"Well who's after me this time?"

"Not so fast young wizard, nobody is after you, rather you will be embarking on a quest but you have to be quick as Draco Malfoy is already in the lead. Do you know the story of King Arthur's death and the part played by Merlin?"

"Only from the Muggle stories, that he was the Wizard at King Arthur and Queen Guinevere's court."

"Well the Muggles got that fact correct, let me tell you a story that you may not have heard,"

_After King Arthur was gravely wounded by Mordred at the battle of Camlann. Merlin took him by barge, to the Isle of Avalon, where skilled medical attention was available. The monks worked tirelessly to save him but to no avail. The legend records that he was buried in the cemetery at Glastonbury Abbey. Merlin insisted that the grave should be deeper than usual because he wished to leave his wand in the coffin so Arthur could summon him, after his awakening, when Albion was in great danger again._

_In 1191 the Abbot at Glastonbury was ordered, by the King, to dig up the ancient Saxon Graveyard and search for Arthur's remains, as he had received information from a Welsh source that this was King Arthur's last resting place. The monks excavated the graveyard, and in 1191 they discovered a huge oak casket, underneath a tablet bearing the_ _inscription: Hic jacet sepultus inclitus rex Arturius in insula Avalonia, 'Here lies King Arthur buried in Avalon'._ _The coffin contained two partial skeletons - a large male and a female . The monks were puzzled when they found a perfectly preserved stick of wood lodged in the male skeleton's hand. In 1278 King Edward I and Queen Eleanor came to witness the transfer of the bones to an intricately carved, black marble tomb positioned before the high altar. The remains were left in peace until 1539, when Great Henry's soldiers ransacked the Abbey and stole everything of value they could carry. Nobody knows what happened to Arthur, Guinevere and the wand after the dissolution of the monasteries._

"How did the Malfoys discover the location of the wand," asked Harry.

"Lord Voldemort knew about the legend of Merlin's wand and gave permission for an archeological dig when he rose to power for the last time. The Wizard in charge of the dig found a tablet covered in ancient runes which contained clues as to the whereabouts of Merlin's wand and the final resting place of the bones of Arthur and Guinevere." explained the Dumbledore phoenix.

"I can't imagine Voldemort sharing that information with anyone least of all the Malfoys," said Harry reasonably.

"He didn't, Lucius and Narcissa discovered a photograph of the tablet, hidden in Lord Voldemort's possessions; apparently it had been used for translation and hid it."

Harry asked, "Where are they now, is the whole family in Glastonbury?"

"Yes Harry, the whole Malfoy family is staying with a family of dark wizards near Glastonbury."

"As they've already started their search, do we have any leads so we can get ahead of them?"

" I know that a disreputable wizard, who lives around Glastonbury, has been bragging, to anyone who will listen, that he bought the original tablet from a man in a pub."

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"He is a regular at a cafe, called 'The Croaking Frog' run be a witches' coven on the outside of the town, that should be the best place to start your quest!"

I know it's Merlin's wand but is it more powerful than the Elder Wand?"

It is imperative that you find Merlin's wand, take Hermione and Ron with you for help. This wand is far more powerful than the Elder wand because it was made with wood from a powerful ancient yew tree in Glastonbury; which was a holy site of the Old Religion," explained Dumbledore.

"Is there anything else I should know about before we run off to Somerset?"

"Now you mention it, there is a huge network of ley lines which converge beneath the town. As soon as you arrive, all of you will feel the magic around beneath you. Be warned while you are in Glastonbury, your magic will be a lot more powerful. Take care you don't tap into the ley lines or there will be consequences.

"Why do the Malfoys want more power than they already have?"

"The family were disgraced before the Battle of Hogwarts, they can use this power to raise a new Death Eater Army and complete Lord Voldemort's plans."

Harry woke up suddenly bathed in sweat. How was he going to persuade Mr and Mrs Weasley to let them all go to Glastonbury alone?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter Five - Fred's Surprise

When Harry woke up the next morning, the sun was dazzling through the bedroom window. Ron was nowhere to be seen, so he put his glasses on and checked the time. He was horrified when he realised how late he'd slept as it was nearly eleven o'clock. After showering and dressing quickly, he raced down to the kitchen to find the others and some breakfast - he was starving. When he got nearer to the kitchen, he could hear loud excited voices and even a few squeals, he hoped it wasn't Ron making that noise. Ginny and Hermione rushed over to him as soon as he opened the door, both talking over each other.

"Harry, you'll never guess where we're going - Glastonbury, to **The Magic Music Music Festival**."

Harry looked up at Mr Weasley, who was holding up six tickets proudly. Hermione and Ron were talking excitedly about the groups they wanted to see.

Harry couldn't believe that this trip was a coincidence, he wondered whether Dumbledore had arranged everything with Mr Weasley. The only person who didn't seem excited was George, who looked as though he'd been invited to an execution and he was the guest of honour. Mrs Weasley was trying to explain to him that he deserved to have some fun and that Fred would definitely not have wanted him to sit at home moping.

"Ron, could I borrow Pig to send a message to Angelina Johnson, to ask her if she would like to chaperone Hermione and Ginny at the Festival in return for free ticket." asked Mrs Weasley.

"Of Course mom, I'll go and get him now." Ron raced up the stairs quickly as he didn't want her to upset her, watching her cry made him heartsick.

Mrs Weasley was worried about George, he looked so lost on his own, As usual with twins, Fred and George had been inseparable since they were born, they even shared a crib.

"Why don't you go back to your flat, George and collect some of your stuff for camping. Harry and Ron can go with you to help; we'll see all of you bright and early in the morning."

George got up slowly, nodded to Harry and Ron and apparated with a loud crack.

"Boys go after him, we don't want him on his own!" cried Mrs Weasley.

George appeared in the tiny living room in the flat above the shop. His heart nearly stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"I thought I would die again of boredom if you kept me waiting much longer moaned Fred's shade.

George clasped his chest, "Don't do that again Fred, you nearly frightened me to d…."

Fred grinned at him, "You can say the word in front of me, I won't take offence."

"Ron and Harry should be here soon, hide in the cupboard and surprise them!" said George with an evil smile.

It seemed as though death hadn't altered Fred's appetite for mischief as he floated over to the cupboard.

There were two loud pops as Ron and Harry apparated in the middle of the room.

"Thank you George, you didn't even allow us to pack an overnight bag, I'm not wearing any of your old clobber." shouted Ron, who forgot that he was supposed to be caring for his older brother.

Harry tried to calm him down, "It doesn't matter Ron, I'll nip out and buy us what we need."

George pointed at the cupboard, "My wallet is in there Ron, get it for me and I'll give Harry some money."

Ron walked unsuspectingly over to the innocent looking cupboard and yanked the door open. Fred's shade rushed out moaning loudly. Ron fell backwards in a dead faint, with a loud thud.

Fred was laughing so much, nobody could hear what he was saying clearly, "Well, I won't be bored now because mom is going to kill you!"

Harry went into the kitchen to get a wet cloth to bathe his forehead. However his brother George had a less subtle method, he came back from the kitchen with a bucket of cold water and threw it over Ron, who came round spluttering.

"I'm going to tell mom." warned Ron, who couldn't think of anything more mature to say.

Fred's shade wasn't really that worried, "Ron I'm dead, even mom can't get hold of me now."

"Did you come here just to frighten everyone or do you actually want something?" asked Ron rubbing the back of his head.

"As a matter of fact, I came to tell you that I've got a job at Hogwarts!"

George was amused, "They haven't set you up to replace the Fat Friar have they?"

Fred started to laugh, "No, although that would have been fun, I have the job of ridding the school of Peeves. Since the Battle of Hogwarts he's gone mad so Dumbledore wants me to capture him and take him somewhere he can't do any harm."

"Can I come and visit you occasionally?" asked George hopefully, he didn't want to face the prospect of never seeing his twin again.

"Of course you can, I've seen how miserable you've been and I wanted to see you smile again," explained Fred, "Tell the others that they can visit me during the holidays as well.

"I can't wait to tell Mom." said Ron, I hate seeing her cry all the time.

"Now go to Glastonbury and have some fun, you too George!" shouted Fred as he disappeared.

After Fred left, Harry went to buy some pyjamas and clean clothes for the morning. George and Ron went to buy a picnic from The Leaky Cauldron and a crate of Butterbeer. They spent the rest of the evening eating drinking and reminiscing about all the practical jokes the Twins had played at Hogwarts. They all went to sleep content and looking forward to

Glastonbury.

Chapter Six - Going to Glastonbury

After the boys left, Mrs Weasley started to prepare all the camping gear and pack Ron and Harry's bags for the festival. Luckily with the summoning charm it didn't take a lot of effort.

Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to pack their own clothes. When they were alone Ginny took the chance to ask Hermione for some advice.

"Are you worried about going to the festival with the boys and staying with them overnight?"

Hermione smiled, "What you really wanted to ask me is do I think Harry will want to take your relationship to the next level."

Ginny blushed, "Well he is older than me and I don't know if he's had a girlfriend before."

"Ginny, you are Harry's first girlfriend and I am pretty sure that he won't pressure you into doing anything you're not ready to do yet."

"Have you and Ron done anything yet?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush, "No, I don't think either of us is ready yet but when we are, I would like it to be special, not a drunken fumble in the dark."

"Same here!" Ginny looked a lot happier since she'd got that off her chest.

Hermione still had her beaded handbag, so they packed everything away in it and still had room for the Wizarding tents and everything else Mrs Weasley wanted them to take with them.

They went back to the kitchen to keep her company. She was sitting at the table again looking at the photograph album, weeping quietly.

Ginny went to hug her, "Please mom, don't be sad, you know Fred would hate seeing you cry."

"I agree, I've always hated seeing you cry," said Fred's ghost as he gently shimmered into existence.

Everybody jumped and screamed at once.

"Fred, you nearly frightened me to d….. cried his mom."

"What is wrong with everyone, I won't disintegrate if I hear the word d.e.a.t.h., shouted Fred"

Mrs Weasley rushed over to her son and suddenly stopped, realising that she couldn't hug him. Fred wanted to hug her a lot, to take all the pain away from her face.

"Don't worry mom, i've already been to see George and he's a lot better now, I left the three of them stuffing their faces and swilling back Butterbeer."

Mrs Weasley started to cry again.

"Will you stop that woman, I thought that news would cheer you up, I know how worried you've been," commented Fred, trying not to cry himself.

"Ginny, go and fetch Dad, I want to tell you all together, hurry up, I haven't got much time left," asked Fred with his usual grin.

Mr Weasley rushed in slightly ahead of his daughter and tried to hug Fred as well but came up empty handed.

"Now you're all together, I wanted to tell you that Dumbledore has given a job at Hogwarts."

"As a teacher!" asked his parents in unison.

Fred laughed, "As if, apparently, Peeves has turned from a nuisance into a terror, so Dumbledore has asked me to get rid of him and put him somewhere safe where he can't hurt anyone.

"Will you go back, after you've caught Peeves?" asked his Dad.

"If you let me finish, Dumbledore said that if I like it there, I can become an official Gryffindor ghost. Oh, he said you can visit me there in the holidays."

Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled at each other, okay they wouldn't get him back permanently but they at least they would be able to talk to him.

"I'm sorry mom, I have to go now but I'll see you at Christmas, Love you all!

After Fred left everyone's spirit lifted. Mr and Mrs Weasley had their first experience of a chinese takeaway, which was Hermione's idea as she was the only one who knew how to order it over the phone. When the delivery arrived, she rushed to pay the driver as she had some Muggle money left over from her parents. When the meal was finished, they sat around the garden drinking Butterbeer. They were so stuffed with food that they couldn't move even if they wanted to.

In the morning Angelina apparated in the Weasley's garden and knocked the back door.

Mrs Weasley opened the door and ushered her in, "I'm so glad you could make it, I will feel better knowing you're chaperoning the girls."

Angelina was looking all around the room, trying to find George.

"Don't worry he'll be with us soon, he spent last night at his flat with Ron and Harry," explained Ginny, who was so excited that she got up earlier than her mom.

Before Ginny finished her sentence, the three boys apparated in the kitchen. George couldn't stop smiling when he saw Angelina was already there; he took her out into the garden for some privacy. Hermione was the last one up, so she ate her breakfast as quick as she could without being sick.

Finally everyone who was going to Glastonbury gathered together in the garden. Mrs Weasley was rushing around putting parcels of food into every bag that had room.

Mrs Weasley took her daughter aside, "You are the youngest, be sensible and do everything Angelina tells you to."

Ginny was so embarrassed, she went to stand by George, who she was going to side-apparate with and linked arms without being asked,

Mr and Mrs Weasley waved goodbye as everyone disapparated, then returned to the Burrow to enjoy some rare peace and quiet.

Harry was the first one to arrive and couldn't believe his eyes when he looked around, he'd apparated straight into the middle of the Stonehenge standing stones. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck, there was so much magic around that he'd started to float. He remembered Dumbledore's warning about Glastonbury. The others arrived one after the other with Ginny and George arriving last. Everyone was affected by the amount of magical power they could sense. Loud angry voices echoed across the site There were some extremely angry Muggles making their way across the fields, next to the monument. How were they going to explain how they suddenly appeared in the middle of a protected national monument!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter Seven - Let the Quest Begin!

George shouted, "Disapparate, next field, in the trees."

In a few seconds Stonehenge was deserted again. The Muggles stared at each in disbelief and scratched their heads. They knew that nobody would believe them so they followed the old British tradition of refusing to acknowledge that anything had happened.

George used Mr Weasley's map to direct them to the entrance of the festival. The men argued constantly about which direction to take, which left it to the women to find the correct field. It was empty apart from a pathetic makeshift tent erected in the middle, which looked as though it wouldn't survive a gentle breeze. They walked across to the tent and cautiously peered inside. There was a sign with the words:

_Hold your ticket in your left hand, click your fingers on your right hand._

_Think about your favourite band then at the festival you will land._

George offered to go first to make sure it was safe. He followed the instructions and disappeared in an instant. When he didn't return in the allotted time, everyone presumed it was okay and decided to apparate as a group.

When Harry opened his eyes he knew he was in a magical place. His senses were assaulted by the noise, smells and magic everywhere you looked. There were so many people that it was difficult to stand still because you were swept away by the crowd. They found a place where they could talk and mutually agreed to find their campsite and get everything unpacked so they could explore.

Hermione was the first one to find their field where they'd booked spaces for two tents. She walked over to their pitches and emptied out her purple beaded handbag, which contained: two wizarding tents, six holdalls, logs for the wood burning stoves, six garden chairs and a table, groceries for a week and several books for her leisure time. The undetectable charm on the bag was incredibly useful.

George stretched out the male tent flat along the ground. He said 'Erecto' firmly and pointed his wand at it. When the tent settled down, Harry, Ron and George went straight in and flopped down on the comfy took it for granted the it was larger on the inside than the outside and it contained: three small bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and a central living room, complete with a three piece suite. They didn't see the point of unpacking as they could just get the clothes they needed straight from the bag. They had a game to choose who was going to unpack the food, Ron lost because he chose scissors.

Angelina, Ginny and Hermione had also erected their tent, however unlike the boys, they unpacked and put the food away first so they didn't get food poisoning. Ron and George came to visit,

"Harry has something to tell us and he wants everyone to listen to it together, so he doesn't have to repeat himself."

When Harry arrived everyone was sitting down waiting for him. He told them everything Dumbledore had told him about Merlin's wand and that they were in a race with the Malfoy family to find it.

"Are you sure you were speaking to Dumbledore and it wasn't just an ordinary dream?" asked Hermione sceptically.

"If you let me finish, you can tell me what you think at the end. Apparently Merlin's wand was buried with King Arthur so he could summon him when he needed to defend England again in its time of need."

"I thought they didn't know where King Arthur was buried?" asked Ginny.

Harry smiled at his girlfriend, "In the twelfth century, the monks from Glastonbury claimed to have found the grave of an extremely large man and a woman with golden hair. They found a stone tablet near the burial with the inscription: 'Here lies King Arthur buried in Avalon.' What they couldn't translate were the ancient magic runes inscribed on it. Hermione became interested when she heard that there might be some runes that needed translating, as she had received an outstanding for her Ancient Runes O.W.L.

"The Malfoys have a copy of the tablet but they haven't found anyone who can translate the runes accurately. They are staying at The George Hotel and Pilgrim's Inn in the middle of the town."

Hermione had a question. "Did Dumbledore tell you how close they are to finding the wand?"

"He knows they haven't found it yet, so we are still in with a chance." explained Harry

"Blimey!" said Ron, When we find it, what are we going to do with it afterwards?"

"When we've recovered the wand, Dumbledore wants us to take it to his tomb and put it with the Elder wand."

"He doesn't want a lot, does he?" said George, "Are we going to get the chance to listen to any of the music while we're here."

Harry tried to cheer him up, "Don't worry, the sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish and enjoy ourselves.

Hermione was becoming impatient so she tried to get the ball rolling, "Where do we start?"

"Dumbledore gave us our first lead, a shady wizard has been boasting, to anybody who would listen, that he bought the Arthur tablet off a man in the pub. He is a regular at a cafe called The Croaking Frog, run by a coven on the outskirts of town."

"Ron tried to be positive, "If we hurry, we should get back to watch the Bent-Winged Snitches on the Main Stage."

The group went their separate ways; George and Angelina went to check on the stalls rented by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and the others went to visit the Croaking Frog.

Chapter Eight - The Croaking Frog

Ron, Harry and Hermione with Ginny apparated to the location of the cafe. When they looked around them, their first thoughts were that Dumbledore had played a practical joke on them. In front of them was a derelict cottage with a huge frog painted on a sign outside. Ron walked up the path to knock on the door.

"Is anybody here? asked Ron loudly.

An old woman, who had been asleep in a rocking chair, woke up with a start, "There's no reason to shout dear, as you're magic folk, you can go straight in."

She waved her wand, which was tucked into her sleeve, and a doorway appeared in the wall. They could hear laughter and the sound of cups clinking - the smell of baking was heavenly. They found a table for four and sat down, an elderly waitress came over to take their order.

"Four cream teas, please." ordered Harry.

Before she could leave the table, he asked her about the wizard,

"I'm sorry to bother you but my family has been informed that my long lost uncle is a regular customer here. When we last saw him he was quite scruffy, with a long straggly beard and receding grey hair."

"You must be talking about Eduardo, he always comes every day at three thirty, on the dot for a cream tea."

Harry glanced at his watch, it was three o'clock so they only had half an hour to wait. The waitress waved her wand over the table, in front of each of them appeared a large buttered scone, a separate pot of jam and clotted cream plus a tray with a large pot of tea, four dainty china teacups, slices of lemon in a bowl and four types of sugar. None of them realised how hungry they were because they'd totally forgotten about lunch. The scones were polished off quickly, even the second helpings ordered by Ron and Harry. Afterwards they sat drinking tea and chatting, waiting for the wizard to arrive.

At exactly three thirty, there was a loud pop and a strange, bedraggled, old man, dressed in muddy overalls, appeared in the middle of the cafe.

"My usual Trudy, I tried that charm you gave me and it worked like a treat. My pumpkins are going to earn me a gold medal at the Magic County show this year, I'll have a lovely crop by All Hallows Eve."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny waited until he settled himself at a table, then they went over to talk to him.

"Do you mind if we join you sir?" asked Hermione politely.

"No, not at all, pull up some chairs, the more the merrier is what I always say to people."

"Thank you, we've just finished our scones, they're really good aren't they." said Ginny, trying to make conversation.

"They're so scrumptious, that I come here every day for high tea. Are you all here for the festival?"

Harry decided that he needed to be more direct, "We are all fans of King Arthur and are particularly interested in the stories connecting him with Glastonbury. We heard rumours that you have a tablet in your possession that we need to look at."

"Who told you that nonsense, I've never seen or heard of a stone tablet, whomever is spreading that vile rumour is a liar," said the wizard nervously.

Ron knew that he had him on the ropes, "We never said the tablet was stone, how did you know that?"

Rather than answer Ron's question, the wizard disapparated with a large pop.

Hermione glared at Ron, "That's brilliant Sherlock, how are we going to find him?"

The waitress rushed over to them and she was really annoyed, "He didn't pay for his cream tea."

Harry decided to use the situation to their advantage, "Do you know where he lives, it's really important that we speak to him again?"

"He lives in a hovel nearby, I'd be grateful if you could deliver a bill for his order today."

"Have you heard anybody talking to him about a stone tablet before?"

"He was in here two days ago talking about a tablet with a slight young man with ash blond hair. He was really sickly looking."

"Draco, they all said in unison."

They left the cafe and followed the directions to Eduardo's hovel. The group walked past it twice because they dismissed it as a mound of earth. When they got closer, Harry identified a door and knocked it loudly.

They heard a muffled voice, "Go away, you will get me in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. If I speak to you, he told me that they would send me to Azkaban."

Ron tried to assure him, "My dad works for the Ministry of Magic, you definitely won't get into trouble for talking to me!"

The door opened a fraction and Eduardo poked his head through the gap, "Is Trudy really cross with me?"

"She is a little but we'll take her the money you owe, if you tell us about your conversation with Draco Malfoy." said Ginny kindly.

"There isn't much to tell, he threatened me with imprisonment if I didn't give them the tablet. I believed that they were from the Ministry or I wouldn't have given it to them, they didn't even give me any money for it."

I don't suppose you took a copy of it?" asked Harry hopefully.

Eduardo was proud, "As it happens I took a rubbing of it, using a crayon."

Hermione smiled, Could we have it please, we'll make a copy of it and return it tomorrow."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll go and get it now, wait there."

The ground they were standing on started to shake.

"Run!" shouted Ron and Harry together.

There was an enormous explosion, which generated a huge cloud of smoke! They threw themselves on the ground and covered their heads. When the debris settled, they turned around to find a huge crater where Eduardo's home had stood five seconds earlier,


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter Nine - The Quest Continues

They returned to the campsite dirty, dishevelled and in shock, nobody said a word. George and Angelina took one look at them and escorted them back to their respective tents. George could imagine his mother's reaction if she found out that he'd let them walk by themselves, into danger.

George sent Harry and Ron to shower. When they were clean and in fresh clothes, he poured them a shot of Firewhiskey each and listened, while they told him about Eduardo, the Croaking Frog cafe and the explosion. He was pleased to hear that before they left the scene, Hermione had put up a veil to hide the explosion from the muggles.

George took charge, "We need to find out what spell or charm was used to cause the explosion. Maybe it will lead us to the wizard who set the trap?"

George picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey to take to the Girl's tent to check on Hermione and Ginny. Angelina had her arm around Ginny who looked as though she'd just been crying.

Harry tried to distract Hermione and Ginny by focusing on what they needed to do in the morning. George handed out three more shots of whiskey, his dad believed that whiskey was a great medicine for everything.

"We need to visit the hotel where the Malfoy family is staying tomorrow to find out what they are doing here and more importantly where they are visiting," said Harry.

Hermione added that she'd like to visit the Abbey to see if there were any drawings or diagrams of the stone tablet in their archives.

"I don't think you will get permission to access their precious archives," said Ron realistically.

"Who said I would be asking permission?" grinned Hermione.

Harry smiled, "I think we've been a very bad influence on you Hermione, you never used to be so rebellious."?

George laughed, "It's a good job Mom and Dad aren't here, they would be packing up, ready to take us all home."

That evening, George and Angelina went to see the Bent Winged Snitches. After being caught in the explosion and the shock of witnessing a murder, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron decided they needed an early night.

In the morning, George and Angelina left early to look for evidence of charms or spells at the explosion site.

Harry and Ron were worried about Ginny, she'd been really quiet since the incident and Hermione told them that she hadn't slept very well the night before. Ron had a quiet word with her,

"I'm sorry we dragged you into this, Gin, do you want to go home? Nobody would blame you."

She looked at her brother in disgust, "I'm staying, we can't let the Malfoys win."

They decided to split up, Harry and Ginny were going to spy on the hotel where the Malfoy family was staying and Ron and Hermione headed towards the Abbey to plan how they were going to break into the archives.

Harry took Ginny's hand in order to side-along apparate with her. When they reached their destination, she was glad that he didn't let go. Since the explosion yesterday she'd been feeling quite fragile. She knew that people had died at The Battle of Hogwarts but it was very different to watch it actually happen.

The couple walked to the Hotel, where they found a bench across the road with a perfect view of the front entrance. They popped into the newsagent to buy some drinks and chocolate, for their stakeout. It wasn't long before they spotted Draco leaving with his mother, on foot. They watched the Malfoys walk down the street in the direction of the Abbey. Harry and Ginny waited for a few minutes, then followed them at a safe distance. Narcissa stopped in front of an antique bookshop and went in, leaving Draco kicking his heels outside. About fifteen minutes later, she left carrying a brown paper package, which she carried straight back to the Hotel.

After Draco and his mother disappeared, they went into the shop. They started to browse the shelves when they heard someone cough but they couldn't see who'd made the noise,

"Down here Mr Potter, sir."

Harry was shocked when he looked down to see a goblin.

"I thought this shop catered for muggles only."

"I'm Mr Grott sir, our establishment supplies books for both markets sir. If they ask about my height, I tell them that I had an illness when I was a small child, muggles are too polite to ask any more questions.

"How do you know my name?"

"Everybody knows who you are Mr Potter, you defeated, 'he who shall not be named, twice."

Ginny slipped in the next question sneakily, "I saw a lady just leave here who looked exactly like my friend Draco's mother."

The Goblin beamed, "Ah Lady Black Malfoy, a charming woman. She only arrived in Glastonbury recently and she is already a valued, regular customer."

"Draco told us that she's obsessed with the Arthurian legends." prompted Harry.

"Actually sir, she's doing some research into the magical communities in Glastonbury, with a special focus on the Druids.

Ginny commented next, "I didn't know the Druids were considered to be magical,"

"That's a common mistake Sir, Merlin himself was a Druid, only they called him Emrys, the immortal one."

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other, trying not to show how excited they were.

"Do you have any books about the Druids in Glastonbury?"

"I can do better than that, a group of them have rented a stall at the Magic Music Festival to look for fresh blood."

Before they left the shop, they bought a book on ancient runes for Hermione and the history of Ron's favourite quidditch team. They wanted to compensate the Goblin for the time that he'd spent talking to them because he'd been very useful.

Chapter Ten - The Abbey

Hermione and Ron had paid for their tickets and joined a group being shown around by a tour guide. It was a good job that Harry and George had changed some wizard coins into muggle money before they came.

As they walked around Hermione was making notes on a tour map of the entrances and exits that could be opened using magic.

When they went outside to look around the herb gardens, Ron pulled Hermione aside to kiss her. When they broke apart, they were both flushed and out of breath.

"Ron, we're supposed to be working!"

"After what happened yesterday, I think we should take every chance we can to enjoy ourselves because It may be our last chance."

Hermione understood why he was thinking like that, the explosion had upset her as well.

As they entered the Abbey through a side door, some small stones fell on them from above.

"Stay here and I'll go back outside to find out where they came from," said Ron chivalrously.

Hermione snorted and pushed past him. When they looked at the roof above the doorway, all they could see was a big ugly gargoyle, who appeared to be grinning at them maliciously.

"I can't see anything dangerous, perhaps we should mention it to the guide." said Hermione sensibly."

They went through the door again and the same thing happened, only this time the stones were larger.

"Ow," shouted Ron, rubbing his head.

He stormed back outside to glare at the roof, "What is your problem?" he shouted at the gargoyle.

"Ron, you do know it's made out of stone and can't move."

"Are you sure, because it definitely looks as though it's moved since we last looked at it?"

"Hermione looked again to humour him, "Actually it does look a bit closer to the edge but it's probably a trick of the light, come on we've got to meet the others soon back at the camp site.

Before Ron went through the doorway again, he glanced up at the gargoyle warily. He couldn't see anything suspicious so he went through the door safely. What he didn't see was the gargoyle wink at him and smile - the Abbey's defenses were active!

Everyone returned to the camp because they had all decided to go to the Weird Sister's set, on the Star Stage later. They had just enough time for dinner and a round-up of everything they'd discovered during the day. George used his wand to make pizzas, then everyone sat around the table in the girl's tent to eat them. They had to use the girl's tent because their tent was so untidy and messy that it would be very difficult to find a clear patch of carpet to sit on.

When they'd finished eating, Harry got the ball rolling, he told them all about the Mr Grott and the bookshop and everything the goblin had told them about Narcissa Malfoy's interest in the Druids. They resolved to visit the Druid's stand early the following day so they could talk to them without being overheard.

George went next, he reported that the explosion was caused by a Blasting Curse. According to the local newspaper, muggles had found Eduardo's body and blamed it on a build up of methane gas. His body was waiting for someone to collect it for burial. On a lighter note, they confessed that they'd visited the cafe and agreed that the cream tea was heavenly.

Finally, it was Ron and Hermione's turn, they spread the floor map of the Abbey over the table and discussed their plan to break in. Harry was impressed by her meticulous note taking. They decided to wait until midnight to access the archives. Ron didn't say anything about the gargoyle because frankly he felt a bit silly thinking it was alive. He would live to regret that decision.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter Eleven - Meet the Gargoyles!

The moon was full and bright, against the ebony, black sky. Now the concert had finished, normal peace and quiet was restored to the countryside.

Harry, George, Ron and Hermione emerged from the tent entrance and set off across the fields towards Glastonbury. They were all wearing their black winter cloaks for camouflage and Harry had his invisibility cloak in a rucksack for emergencies.

As they were walking nobody spoke, partly because their ears were still ringing from the concert and mostly because they were scared. They knew their motives were honorable, they wanted to save the muggles from being enslaved by the Death Eaters but they couldn't imagine explaining that to the muggle police. Since they visited the Abbey earlier, Ron's sixth sense had been telling him, in a voice just like his mother's, that they shouldn't return. He was the first one to break the silence,

"Are you sure that we need to do this tonight, we could go back to the campsite, have a drink and go to bed and think about a better plan tomorrow."

They all looked at Ron as though he'd grown another head.

"Ron if you're having second thoughts, go back to the tent and sit with Ginny and Angelina," said George crossly as he'd already given everyone the chance to back out earlier.

They reached the entrance to the Abbey and stood in front of it. Their target was a room beside the museum opposite the gift shop. Hermione had already worked out that they needed to open two doors, a door to the side of the main entrance and the other one to the archive itself.

After a good deep breath, she took out her wand and carefully drew a backward S in the air, there was an audible click. The ancient door opened slowly with a loud sinister creak.

"Well that wasn't creepy," said Harry, trying to lighten the mood.

They all glared at him, they only stopped glaring when they heard a low rumbling outside.

"That's great." said Ron, "Now we're going to get soaked on our way back to the tent."

When they entered the Abbey, nobody said a word as it didn't seem respectful. The rumbling noise was getting louder by the second. Hermione thought she could hear rocks falling but she dismissed it out of hand. Luckily they found the room they had to break into quite quickly. Everyone was relieved because they were all starting to feel as though they were being watched.

Hermione opened the second door in double quick time, the click that opened this door echoed around the empty building. They all resolved to search the room quickly, photocopy anything that could be useful, then scarper as fast as possible. They took a quarter of the room each to search. Nobody spoke because they were concentrating so hard, which meant that everyone could hear the rumbling getting even louder.

"Everyone, hurry up, I want to be out of here in five minutes," George said, getting more nervous, the longer they spent there."

"Got it!" shouted Hermione triumphantly, as she rushed over to the photocopier.

It was definitely much darker now than when they had arrived.

"Has everyone got everything because I'd really like to go!" said Ron nervously. He didn't need an extra sense to know something was wrong.

They closed the door hastily and hurried over to the outside door, they stood around anxiously fidgeting while Hermione performed the opening spell. There was a loud cough as though somebody was clearing their throat: they all turned around at once to look down at a small, ugly, gargoyle, who was extremely angry. He pointed rudely at them and screamed 'strangers' at the top of his voice.

Then the rumbling started to move closer, they pushed past the tiny gargoyle and ran out of the door; closely followed by two larger gargoyles with huge leathery wings. Hermione was being chased by the biggest gargoyle, It got really close when one of its leathery wings lightly brushed her face. Ron grabbed her wrist and pulled her along when she started to slow down.

As they reached Magdalene street, the gargoyles started to dive bomb the group, swooping down on them, trying to knock them off their feet. None of them could stand still long enough to cast a spell. At the corner they turned right and raced along the High Street. Unfortunately the gargoyles were starting to get organised, two medium sized gargoyles continued to chase the group while the others flew ahead to block their escape. The High street seemed to have doubled in size since they walked down it earlier.

Harry remembered walking past St John's church earlier, he swerved suddenly and the group followed him into the church yard. They stopped in front of the entrance to catch their breaths. The gigantic gargoyle waiting for them was leaning against the wall of the church so he blended seamlessly with the building. He made them all jump when he started to speak.

"You gave us a good chase young wizards and mistress witch but now you must account for your invasion of our church, do not lie about anything because we can sense when we are being lied to.

"We didn't steal anything, we copied an image from one of the artefacts and then we put it back," said Harry, hoping the gargoyle would believe him."

The gargoyle who had caught them was joined by some of his brethren who whispered something into his ear then moved away to a respectful distance.

"It has been confirmed that you didn't remove any items from the museum, so what possessed you to break into a sacred place of worship, were you just looking for excitement?"

"No sir, I was visited in a dream by my old headteacher, Albus Dumbledore, who asked me to find Merlin's wand, then bury it in his tomb at Hogwarts to prevent it being used for Dark Magic. The information we took from the Abbey should help us pinpoint the location of the wand."

"I see, did you say that Albus Dumbledore is dead?" asked the gargoyle sadly.

Harry felt , "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you knew him sir or I would have broken the news more gently."

"Yes young wizard, he helped the gargoyles settle a long running feud that nearly destroyed us. He is held in great esteem by the gargoyles . Can we do anything to help you?"

Harry smiled, "Can I take a rain check on that offer because I think we may need some help sooner rather than later."

The Head Gargoyle gave him a stone whistle, "Blow that whistle young wizard and we will come to your aid as soon as we are able!"

The gargoyles flew back to their positions around the Abbey and gradually changed back into stone figures, ready to defend their holy place.

Harry and his friends walked slowly back to the campsite as they were a little stiff and sore from their escapades. When they reached their beds, they fell asleep immediately in the clothes they were wearing.

Chapter Twelve - A Meeting of Old Friends

The next morning everyone slept late, the excitement and terror of last night was still fresh in their minds. Once they had recounted their midnight adventure to Angelina and Ginny they were left with the thorny problem of how to find the Druid's concession on the gigantic festival sight.

"We should split into teams and choose a different route. Whichever team locates the druids has to report the location to the others, who can apparate there." said Hermione, who planned everything meticulously.

The romantically involved couples decided to pair off with each other, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione and George and Angelina, who hadn't quite decided whether they were a couple yet but appeared to be heading that way.

Harry and Ginny took the first route, they passed Sword Swallowers, who ate the whole sword, complete with scabbard; a 'Knock the Head off the Headless Ghosts', who had stuck their heads back on solely for this occasion and a Boxing Match, in which nobody got hurt. Harry stopped by a brightly coloured, gaudy tent, which according to the poster outside, was owned by a brilliant Diviner called Rosa-Lee. Harry smiled at Ginny, "Do you want to know your future?"

Ginny thought about it for a while, "No thank you, I'm quite happy to be surprised."

Harry agreed, thinking about what had happened to him recently, would he have changed anything if he'd known about it in advance?

They carried on walking, scanning the stalls. Harry put his arm around Ginny and she tucked her hand into the back pocket of his jeans. They were content to take their time, just happy to be in each other's company.

All at once Ginny felt dizzy, then realised she couldn't move, she fell forwards, flat on her face. She was conscious but her body was totally inert. she was so frightened because she couldn't see Harry and didn't know if he was in the same predicament. Then everything went black.

When Ginny woke up, she realised that her hands and feet were tied to the chair.

She shouted, "Where's Harry what have you done with him?"

She heard a voice she was very familiar with, "See mother, I told you they were all imbeciles, she hasn't noticed Potty sitting beside her."

"I see what you mean Draco and to think she's a pureblood!"

Draco walked over to Harry, who was still unconscious, and started hitting him around the face.

"Wake up Potty, we need to talk to you, your girlfriend is quite pretty for a Weasley, I might be interested in her myself."

Harry woke up fully alert, "What do you want Draco? If you lay one finger on her I will kill you, however long it takes."

Narcissa lost her temper, "You are a loathsome ignorant young man, I can't believe you destroyed the Dark Lord by yourself, you must have had help!"

Harry looked at her with total contempt, "He was destroyed because he didn't understand the most powerful simple magic in the cosmos just like you!"

Narcissa snorted, "You are an ignorant bumbling novice what magic could you possess that he didn't comprehend!"

Harry spelt out the word, L. O. V. E., that is the magic that defeated Lord Voldemort.

"Don't let him get to you mother, he is jealous of those of us who are pureblood."

Narcissa struck Harry hard across the face, "Now you will tell me everything you know about Merlin's wand or I will start on your pet Weasley."

Harry was stunned, he thought that she had all information already. He tried to bluff, "You're crazy, I don't know what you're talking about, we came for the Magic Music Festival."

Narcissa struck him again, "Liar, I know, from a very reliable source, that Dumbledore has given you the location of Merlin's wand, so you can return it to his tomb."

Ginny realised who had spilled the beans about their quest, "It makes sense that your family would be intimate with the gargoyles, you're both ugly creatures with no brains."

That comment earned Ginny two blows across the mouth. She spat the blood at Draco and smiled angelically at him. That was the moment when Harry realised he was head over heels in love with her.

"We'll consult the books Draco and return with the correct spell to make them sing like canaries."

As they left Draco kicked Harry's chair over and left him sprawled over the floor. After they turned out the light the sound of their footsteps climbing a wooden stairs could be heard quite clearly.

Ginny whispered, "Harry are you okay?"

"They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked anxiously.

"No, apart from the smacks across my face, the insult was totally worth it though," laughed Ginny, remembering the look on Narcissa Malfoy's face.

Harry was trying to remember how they arrived, "Did she hit us with a full Body-Bind curse?"

"I think so, I remember feeling dizzy, then I couldn't move," answered Ginny.

Harry knew they had to escape before the Malfoys returned. Draco's mother wouldn't hesitate to use the dark arts on them to loosen their tongues. He also knew the cowards would start with Ginny first, to get to him.

Harry struggled to see if he could loosen his bindings but all he did was to turn the chair around. The penny dropped that he could move himself over to Ginny which would enable them to work together to untie his hands. He started to manoeuvre himself across the room. Eventually he found himself lying at Ginny's feet.

Ginny smiled down at him, "It would be too easy Harry."

They were interrupted by the sound of someone racing down the stairs, the door blew open and Ron leapt through it.

"What are you doing Harry, you haven't got time to lie around on the floor making eyes at my sister, we have to go before Cruella and her pet dog come back."

He pointed his wand at Harry and freed him first, so he could get off the floor and not look quite so pathetic, then turned to his sister, the first thing he noticed was the blood around her mouth. His eyes turned cold and black,

"They will regret hurting you Gin, there will be a reckoning!"

Harry didn't recognise his best friend for a moment. The mood changed when they heard George shouting down the stairs telling them to hurry up because they hadn't got a lot of time. They all raced up the stairs two at a time, straight into a professional kitchen. Bizarrely as everyone was so busy and intent on what they were doing, nobody noticed them running through to the door leading to the delivery area at the back. When they reached an area where nobody could see them, they apparated back to the campsite.

Later that evening, they all sat around drinking Butterbeer and talking about Harry and Ginny's abduction. Angelina was bathing Ginny's mouth with witch hazel.

George explained, "Angelina and I found the Druid's stalls. We were worried when we couldn't contact you with the location. Finally Angelina used one of Ginny's necklaces to scry for your location on a map, the crystal kept swinging around the hotel. Hermione remembered that Draco and his mother were staying there so we put two and two together and guessed that they were the ones who had abducted you. Then Ron and I came to rescue you!

Ginny hugged both of her brothers, "Thank you, I annoyed Draco's mother earlier so I was going to really suffer when she returned.

George and Angelina suggested that they all get an early night because they were going to visit the druids in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter Thirteen - The Chalice Well

Everyone got out of bed early the next morning, Ron, Harry, George and Hermione took a little longer as they were stiff and sore from their escapade with the gargoyles. Harry realised that the gargoyles would be useful allies if it came down to a fight with the Malfoy family. Everyone piled into the Girl's tent for breakfast as it was the only one tidy enough to use. The boys lived by the maxim, use the bin for rubbish only when the floor is full. Ron was trying to talk and eat a piece of toast at the same time, which resulted in a spray of crumbs flying out of his mouth and disgusted looks from Hermione and Ginny who were sitting next to him.

Hermione was reading a guide book, "Harry, you don't need all of us to find a druid today, do you?"

"No, I don't think so, what are you planning to do?" he asked suspiciously.

"I was talking to Angelina and Ginny and we realised that we're half way through our holiday and we haven't visited any of the tourist attractions."

"Fine, I'll go druid hunting with Ron and George, don't blame us if you miss out on all the fun."

The girls ate their breakfast quickly as they wanted to visit the Glastonbury Tor early. It was suggested, in the guide book, that if you climb the Tor when it is misty you could experience for yourself what it would have been like when Glastonbury was an island called the Isle of Glass. Afterwards they intended to visit the Chalice Well. which was conveniently close by.

The boys had to discover what the druids knew about Merlin's wand; due to their stubborn reluctance to record their chronicles, they had to talk to a druid in person rather than read a convenient book. Unfortunately the previous day had been their last one at the Festival. The boys' first task was to find the their meeting place to ask for an audience with the Head Druid.

As they walked across the field, Ginny and Hermione were chatting away leaving Angelina to walk behind them. She was thinking about her relationship with George. They'd grown closer in the last week; when he returned from the Cathedral the previous night, he kissed her and it wasn't just a peck on the cheek. Angelina thought something might have developed between her and Fred after they went to the Yule Ball, as a couple, but they stayed friends. She really liked George a lot but she wanted to take things slowly as he needed time and space to deal with his grief.

She caught up with the other girls, "This is one of those times when you wish you'd joined a Gym."

Hermione laughed, "Having spent so long recently travelling around with Harry and Ron, I should be able to manage a short walk up a hill."

They both looked around to find that Ginny was half way up the hill already.

"Ginny have some respect for us older witches, walk a bit slower," shouted Angelina.

When they had climbed three quarters of the way up, they all had to rest and catch their breath, even Ginny.

"See grasshopper. slow and steady wins the race."

When they finally reached the top, they stood for a moment to take in their surroundings. The mist was swirling around, wrapping itself around St Michael's tower. Occasionally, through the mist, they could see glimpses of green verdant fields and majestic trees.

The girls were entranced by the incredible atmosphere and level of magic they could feel from the ancient site. Hermione already knew that this site had been used for rituals from the Old Religion. Hermione and Ginny started to shiver. The temperature had dropped noticeably and Hermione started to feel lightheaded and sick. She had only felt like this once before at Nearly Headless Nick's party.

Angelina started to feel tense and the hackles rose on the back of her neck. Ginny and Hermione were staring into the mist as though someone had hypnotized them.

"Girls are you okay?"

Neither girl responded to her question. She walked over to Ginny and realised that she was in a trance. She stared into the swirling mist to identify anything that could have caused this strange reaction. The air started to crackle with magic as strange figures emerged from the mist.

There was a procession headed by an old man with long grey hair wearing white robes, who looked remarkably like Professor Dumbledore. Behind him was a stretcher carried by more men in white robes. They were walking slowly and carefully as though the person on the stretcher was seriously wounded.. Angelina didn't bother trying to try to interact with them as she realised that she was looking at a scene from the past, her best guess was, Merlin bringing Arthur to Avalon for treatment.

Suddenly, Hermione came out of her trance and walked over to Angelina,

"Why are three witches from the sisterhood visiting this ancient place of worship today."

The words came from Hermione's mouth but it didn't sound like her, she examined the younger witch carefully, then she noticed that her pupil had turned pitch-black.

"Who are you?" asked Angelina calmly, although she was really terrified she didn't show it.

"Has my fame dimmed over the years, that you do not know the name Morgan-Le-Fay."

Angelina was stunned, she knew instinctively that she had to focus on getting the spirit of this powerful witch to leave Hermione's body quickly.

"Why are you here now? Was it because of that," she asked pointing at the scene still unfolding in front of them.

"The power to allow you to see into the past is being drawn from that one," she explained, pointing at Ginny.

Angelina looked at Fred and George's baby sister in a new light, "What's so special about Ginny?"

Hermione/Morgan looked at her in surprise, "What is her full given name?"

"I think it's Ginevra."

Morgan hissed, "Of course, the game has started; Guinevere has returned, where's Arthur and Merlin?"

After that crazy outburst, she disappeared, leaving Hermione totally dazed and confused. She went to ask Angelina what had happened; the older girl shook her head and pointed at Ginny. The youngest witch had no recollection of what had passed. She wandered over to the other girls, feeling really drained but blamed it on getting out of bed so early.

They walked down the hill in the direction of the Sacred Well. When they arrived at the Gatehouse, Angelina paid for the tickets as a treat for the two girls, Ginny was like a little sister, which was the reason for her anxiety about what had just happened. She wanted to talk to George urgently about their strange encounters at the top of the Tor.

Their first stop was the Healing Pool, they were surprised by the colour of the water, which was a rich red colour due to the iron in the water. They sat on the bench and absorbed the peace and tranquility; after everything that had happened to them during the previous week, it was a welcome relief. As Angelina was the only one who was conscious throughout their whole recent encounter, she found it very hard to relax.

"I'm so chilled out, I don't want to move," commented Hermione as she stretched out.

"I know what you mean," agreed Ginny, "But there's still a lot to see."

They tried drinking the water from the Lions Head and promptly spat it out.

Angelina voiced her opinion strongly, "That's disgusting, it's like drinking blood and I'm a witch not a vampire,"

They were still laughing as they walked across the Cress Field towards the well. All three young women were enjoying the beautiful scenery and the calmness that seemed to have settled over them. They explored the Seven Bowls Flow Form and Vesica Piscis Pool following the stone paths and admiring the beautiful flowers in the garden. At the waterfall they sat contentedly listening to the running water.

Their final place to visit was the Wellhead itself, as they neared the heart of the garden, they all stopped.

"Can you feel that?" asked Hermione.

"I'm glad you said something, that buzz is starting to make my teeth vibrate," answered Ginny.

Angelina noticed something peculiar, "Ginny, are you okay, your hair is starting to float?"

Ginny tried to smooth her hair down, "There must be an electric storm brewing, I am sensitive to static electricity."

As they got closer to the Well, Ginny started to feel light headed. Hermione stayed with her while Angelina ran back to get her a bottle of water. Hermione wished that she had the ingredients for a calming draught. She turned her back on Ginny for a few minutes because she was distracted by a noise behind her, when she turned back, Ginny had gone.

She searched for her frantically until she bumped into Angelina,

"Ginny's gone!" shouted Hermione.

"What do you mean gone, I've only been away for a couple of minutes?"

Hermione was getting really upset, "I turned away for a couple of seconds and she disappeared, I can't find her."

"I'll help you look for her, she can't have gone far." said Angelina confidently.

Ginny had heard someone calling her name, she needed to find them. She found the wellhead itself and sat down because it was peaceful and soothing. She looked up when she heard someone singing, with a pure, haunting, voice.

"Hello Guinevere, are you well, you look a little distracted?"

There was a stunningly beautiful woman sitting at the side of the well, who wasn't solid - she seemed to be fashioned from the mist.

"My name is Ginny not Guinevere, who are you?"

"I've been known by many names over the years, you can call me Lady."

"Lady, why do you think my name is Guinevere? Are you one of the Fay?"

"You do ask a lot of questions child, yes, I am one of the Fay."

"You don't look like a fairy," said Ginny rudely.

"Well you don't look like a witch but you are one."

"You haven't answered my question about my name."

"Your name is another version of Guinevere. I see that you have found Arthur in this life, the two of you always find each other in every reincarnation."

"Lady, you're giving me a headache and you seriously need to stay off the mushrooms they're not doing you any good."

The Fay disappeared as Hermione and Angelina crashed through the trees into the glade.

"Ginny, where have you been, we've been looking for you everywhere, you've scared Hermione to death."

They both rushed up to the younger witch, who looked pale and ill, she was visibly shaking.

Angelina took charge, "Let's get you back to the Camp site, you can change into your pyjamas and we'll get you into bed with a herbal tea. I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

She took hold of Ginny's hand and disapparated.

Chapter 14 - Where are the druids?

The Boys were looking forward to a day playing detectives. After they had finally devoured everything on the breakfast table, they went to the Croaking Frog for a second visit. They needed to find out where the Druids held their meetings so they could ask the Head Druid about Merlin's wand.

They arrived at the derelict cottage however something was wrong, The door of the cottage was hanging off.

"You both wait out here and I'll see what's going on, if it's safe I'll call you," said George trying to take the lead.

Ron looked at him as though he'd gone mad "Forget that, we fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, we're not going to let you go in there alone without us to back you up."

Harry nodded at every point Ron made, "Let's go," he said, walking towards the cottage.

There was nobody inside the house, the rocking chair was strewn around the room in pieces. The traces of magic were everywhere. Harry took out his wand and tried to open the portal to the cafe itself - nothing happened.

Ron suggested they use the Partis Temporus spell. George stood back and waved his wand, there was a small bang, which left the inside of the cafe visible through the wall of the cottage.

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of the room pointing his wand at a group of terrified customers. A terrified wizard was sitting in a chair right next to him, shaking with fear. There were three bodies lying on the floor which looked like victims of the Full Body-Bind curse.

"Ah Potter, the delinquent boy wizard, Draco said you were hanging around like a bad smell!"

"All of your family cast a dark cloud over anywhere you visit, Malfoy!"

George stepped in front of Harry, "Let these people go, none of them know anything about the druids."

"It's a good job nobody cares about what you think, you're only a Weasley," sneered Lucius Malfoy, now stay out of my way, I've got work to do."

He was using a Legilimency Spell to sift through the memories of everyone in the cafe to find the location of the druids.

All of the boys took out their wands and pointed them straight at him.

"You may not be worried about George but the three of us together can hurt you," threatened Harry.

Malfoy looked straight at the three young men, "I've finished here, so I will leave. I'll see you again soon boys and there will be a reckoning."

Then he disapparated! For the remainder of the day, Harry, George and Ron worked hard repairing the cafe and making sure the customers were okay.

They were worn out when they returned to the campsite but pleased with their efforts, even though they were no closer to finding the druids.

Angelina went to see George as soon as he returned and recounted everything that had happened to them during the day. He rushed around to the girl's tent to check on Ginny straight away. He stood in the doorway of her room with Angelina watching her sleep.

"She looks quite peaceful now." commented George.

"Hermione and I have only just stopped her shivering."

"We'll decide what to do next at breakfast tomorrow, we may as well let them get a good night's sleep before we drop this bombshell."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter Fifteen - A window to the past

George had trouble sleeping because he was worried about Ginny. He didn't want to let his mum and dad know what had happened for two reasons; the first was,they were still dealing with the grief from Fred's death and the second was, he didn't want to cut the holiday short for everyone else. He decided to go for a walk to buy some hot croissants for breakfast so he had some time alone to think. He checked on Ginny to make sure she was okay then apparated to the village. When he returned everyone had gathered in the girl's tent. They were all starving so the croissant didn't last long and had to be supplemented with toast and cereal.

George waited until everyone had finished eating then told them everything the girls had experienced yesterday, adding the details of their standoff with Lucius Malfoy. Everyone turned to look at Ginny and Harry.

"Guinevere and Arthur, they were pulling your leg, I can't believe that you fell for it?"

Ginny laughed, "That's exactly what I said to the transparent fairy, I told her she should give up the mushrooms."

Harry thought it was a prank as well, he couldn't see himself dressed in armour and he couldn't ride a horse to save his life. He looked at Ginny to see how she was taking it. It was interesting that the witch who possessed Hermione mentioned the strength of Ginny's power. It would make sense that Tom Riddle would have chosen the energy from a powerful witch to make him corporeal. The only way to discover the truth was to climb the Tor again and see if they stirred up any more replays of the past.

Lucius Malfoy had stormed out of the hotel earlier after an argument over what they should do next to find Merlin's wand. Narcissa sat in their hotel bedroom brooding, she would not fail this time. They had already disgraced themselves once, when Lucius was incarcerated in Azkaban, then again, when they betrayed the Dark Lord, she wouldn't let it happen again!

She turned around quickly when she heard a strange woman's voice and it seemed to be coming from the dressing table mirror.

"I need your help sister, centuries ago Merlin buried Arthur with a powerful spell leaving him asleep in a cave, awaiting a summons to arise again and save his country in her hour of greatest need.."

"Who are you and what do you want, I haven't got the time for silly games?"

"I assure this is not a game, I am deadly serious sister, My name is Morgan Le Fay."

Narcissa dropped to her knees in front of the High Priestess of the Dark Arts.

"Sister, forgive me, I would never have spoken with such disrespect if I had recognised you."

You can show me how sorry you are by letting me use your body to fulfil my desire for revenge, he will not defeat us again. That stupid old fool Merlin should have stayed in his school teaching those half breed brats.

"What has Dumbledore got to do with all this nonsense?"

Morgan laughed, "Is that what Merlin is calling himself these days, I thought he would have chosen a more dignified name."

"Are you telling me that Albus Dumbledore is really Merlin?"

"Of course he is sister, why do you think he is the most powerful wizard and has lived for so long. His friend Nicolas Flamel gave him some of his elixir of life."

"Merlin found Arthur again when he was very young, even now Harry Potter has no idea that he is the reincarnation of Arthur. In addition Arthur found his whore Guinevere, you know her as Ginny Weasley."

Narcissa was reeling, she couldn't believe that the half breed boy she detested was really King Arthur and the little Weasley girl was his queen. Now she understood why Dumbledore had been so protective of Harry Potter.

"What do you want me to do?"

"The first priority is to make sure they don't climb the Tor again. The ley lines around Glastonbury are extremely powerful, if they both stand at the top of the hill there will be enough power to reveal their past lives and the prophecy will come to pass.

"_There, people believe, yet liveth King Arthur, and he is not dead nor is he yet awake, but ever be lyeth sleeping as in peace._

_But it is believed by many that the time shall come when he will awake again._

_Then he will return once more to this earth, and all shall be peace and concord amongst men."_

"How am I going to stop Potter and the Weasley girl climbing the hill to the Tor?"

"Sister you are a practitioner of the Dark Arts, I am sure that you will find a way."

Narcissa was so proud to be chosen by Morgan Le Fay to carry her spirit. For once the fates was being kind to the Malfoy family.

Harry and the others were preparing themselves to climb the hill to the Tor again. George wouldn't let them leave the camp site until they were fully armed. Hermione brewed some potions that would help if they bumped into the Malfoy family again. Harry went through some protection spells with the others. He enjoyed teaching people and even thought about applying for a Job at Hogwarts after he stopped getting into these crazy situations.

They all left together and apparated to a field near the Tor. Well the Tor is where they meant to appear but they actually ended up in a cave in Cheddar Gorge. They all looked at their surroundings open mouthed with shock.

Ron was the first one to speak, "What went wrong?"

An extremely elderly man, with long white hair and white robes appeared beside Ron suddenly, causing him to jump, "Who the hell are you?"

"I, young wizard, am the head druid, we were sent a warning by a departed spirit, that we should stop Harry Potter and his friends reaching the Tor because she is waiting for him."

"Do you know who sent the message sir," asked Hermione politely.

"The spirit told me to ask you," pointing at George, "Whether you approved of Fred's new job."

"Dumbledore!" they all said in unison.

The druid smiled "We call him Merlin, he was blessed with a long peaceful existence before he succumbed to the curse."

Harry was stunned, "I'm sorry sir but did you say Merlin? You're telling us he was the wizard of Camelot in the King Arthur legend.

"Yes young wizard and he wants to talk to you, in private!"

Harry turned to the others, "I won't be long, hopefully Dumbledore, sorry Merlin, will be able to explain truthfully why he wanted us to come here now because I'm sick of people keeping us in the dark."

Harry followed the druid deeper into the cave until they stopped in front of a pool of water.

"Put your hand into the water, make a circle clockwise then anti-clockwise with your finger, an image should start to form. When the image is clear, you can talk to Merlin and he will be able to hear you."

Harry followed the instructions to the letter, when he finished Dumbledore's face appeared in the pool smiling.

"Harry, my boy good to see you."

Harry was very annoyed with his old headteacher, "Sir, what's going on? You sent us on a wild goose chase for nothing. Hermione was possessed yesterday by a spirit calling herself, Morgan Le Fay."

"Is Hermione okay Harry, she wasn't harmed?"

"She told Angelina that you are Merlin and the ridiculous notion that Ginny and I are the reincarnations of Guinevere and Arthur respectively."

"I'm afraid that despite being a notorious liar, that part is true Harry. You will have to connect with the place where Arthur died to access those

memories."

Harry was getting angrier, "Don't you think sir that during the last seven years, you should have revealed your true identity to me."

"You had enough to cope with during your time at Hogwarts with Lord Voldemort, moreover there was no need to tell you as I believed the dark arts movement had been weakened when you killed Voldemort."

"What has changed, Voldemort couldn't possibly have risen again?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"While we were fighting Voldemort and The Death Eaters, she was gathering power in Glastonbury. The Tor has often been described as a magic mountain, which Morgan was well aware, as she was transported back to Avalon to be buried."

"How can we stop her?"

"You must find the wand, without it she can't take a physical form. Then you must take it to the goddess who sits by the Chalice Well, she will look after it until the balance between good and evil is upset again."

"Is there any chance you could give us a hint about the location of the wand because we haven't had any luck finding it so far?"

"The only thing I can remember for certain is that it is on top of the Tor. I believe they might have built the tower on top of it"

"I'm sorry to keep on sir but we need to hurry, is there any other way to locate your wand?"

"The only other way is to discover the true name of the wand, then summon it using a spell."

"Don't you know the wand's name sir?"

"I'm afraid that I've forgotten it Harry but I left a clue for myself on the Deerleap Stones."

"Will you be able to talk to me again Sir, I've missed your advice?"

"I'm sure that we will speak again soon Harry."

The image of Dumbledore started to fade until it disappeared. Harry sat by the pool for a few minutes to compose himself. Dumbledore had been like a surrogate father to Harry and since his death He'd been feeling more lonely despite being adopted by the Weasleys.

When he was ready, he walked back to the others and told them everything he'd been told.

George took charge again, "We'll take Arthur and Guinevere, just kidding, Harry and Ginny back to the camp site and make another attempt to find the wand tomorrow."

Harry tried to argue unsuccessfully that they should carry on but George was adamant. They walked outside to apparate and ran straight into Narcissa Malfoy or was it?

"Arthur, that was rude, you know how hard it is to avoid me. I will make you and your whore suffer for making me wait on top of that tedious, boring hill for ever."

"I presume that I'm speaking to Morgan Le Fay, not Narcissa Malfoy" said Harry sounding bored.

"Correct, now I'm going to take you and your girlfriend to a place where we can chat without the peasants listening."

She waved her wand and disappeared taking Harry and Ginny with her.

George was distraught, "How am I going to tell mum and dad that I let Ginny be taken by a black magic high priestess?"

Angelina took his hand, "Don't worry about that, just concentrate on finding them. I'm not so worried about the Malfoys but Morgan Le Fay is evil."

Chapter 16 Trapped!

When Harry and Ginny opened their eyes they were lying in a dark space, with walls made of rock. The space was big enough to sit up but not to stand. Ginny started to shiver as it was chillingly cold and she was wearing shorts and a vest. Harry took off his shirt and wrapped it around her.

"I'm not sure how much use it will be but it's another layer." said Harry, trying not to show how scared he was.

Ginny smiled, "Where do you think we are? Do you think she'll leave us here to starve to death."

Harry put his arm around her, "Don't think about that, let's concentrate on how to get out of here."

"I reckon Morgan will appear at some point; all evil villains love the sound of their own voices." commented Ginny.

Morgan's face appeared in the rock, "Good observation young lady but I think your mother should stop letting you hang around with villains."

"Are you going to kill us?" asked Harry.

"That depends on your friends, you should last for two days down here without water, if they can find you before you die of dehydration, I will not interfere."

Harry looked at her with contempt, "When I get out of here, I am going to send you right back to hell!"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Quest for Merlin's Wand

Chapter 17 - Mrs Weasley's Visit

Harry was the first one to wake up, stiff, sore and totally disorientated. When he remembered where he was he looked around frantically for Ginny, who had fallen asleep curled up with her head in his lap.

"Ginny wake up we can't sleep now, we have to find a way to escape before we dehydrate."

Ginny started to groan, "Harry I was just dreaming about an ice cold can of coke with beads of condensation running down the side."

"Don't worry as soon as we get out of here I'll buy you as many cans as you can drink.. We have to focus on escaping before we become too weak."

"I know!" she sat up slowly trying not to think about food or drink.

"Now let's think logically, we are surrounded by rock, think of locations near Glastonbury Tor where it would be easy to conjure this stone cage?"

"Cheddar Gorge," they both said in unison.

"I wonder if we're anywhere near the druid's cave?" pondered Harry.

Ginny was starting to panic, "We haven't got our wands, how are we going to get out?"

Harry repeated what he had been told, "We don't need our wands to cast spells, they are aids."

"I haven't had those lessons yet, plus I heard that magic is difficult to control without a wand, especially in this tiny space, we could end up blowing ourselves up."

"Ginny, I promise you that I will get you out of here and we will send that hag back to the fiery depths of hell, where she came from."

George was terrified, Ginny and Harry were missing, he had no idea where the hag had imprisoned them and the Malfoys were still running around being possessed by evil sorcerers from the past. He didn't think their holiday could go down hill any further until he heard a familiar voice.

"George Weasley, when were you going to tell me that my little girl and Harry have been kidnapped by the shade of a black magic priestess?"

"Mom!" he shouted out loud and ran to hug her with tears falling down his face.

"Now, now, it's not your fault, your dad and I should have known that six magical young adults could provoke a reaction from the old magic in Glastonbury. I had a premonition that you were in trouble so I decided to pop in, I'm really glad I did now."

"What about dad won't he want to search for Ginny and Harry?"

"Your dad is safely at work now George, we'll let him know when we've got something to tell him, we'll only worry him unnecessarily."

"I'll get the others then we'll have a family meeting."

As soon as Ron saw him mom he rushed over to her, "Mom we did our best to look after Ginny until that bitch Narcissa Malfoy came and took her."

"I know Ron don't you worry, we'll get her back then we'll make sure that she's punished by the correct authorities."

When everyone was sitting around the table, Mrs Weasley asked George to tell her everything that had happened since they arrived. She frowned when she heard that Ginny and Harry had been taken once before but relaxed when they told her about their rescue.

"Now the first item on our agenda is to contact the Druids as they are experts in scrying. We need their help to contact the Spirit World so I can have a chat with Albus Dumbledore about sending Harry off on another wild goose chase. Hopefully he will be able to tell us where Morgan has put them. Then I will visit the Malfoy family and have a chat about the company they are keeping. I'm sure that Lucius has no desire to return to Azkaban in a hurry."

Mrs Weasley told everyone that she would stay in the tent to conduct operations. She sent George and Angelina to find out as much as they could about Morgan Le Fay. Hermione and Ron were given the unenviable task of finding the druid who showed Harry how to contact Dumbledore.

When everyone had disapparated she went to the boy's tent and looked round in dismay. After cleaning it up, she reminded herself to shout at them as soon as they rescued Ginny and Harry. Afterwards she apparated to Glastonbury village to visit Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

She arrived at the hotel and asked the receptionist to announce her arrival to the Malfoys and ask them to join her for tea in the restaurant, which was neutral ground as it was crowded with Muggles.

After ordering a high tea for three people, she sat in the restaurant waiting for her guests. She was getting restless after fifteen minutes then spotted the sulky couple walking through the entrance.

Lucius marched over to her, "What is the meaning of summoning us here like naughty children, who do you think you are?"

"I apologise Lucius but I thought inviting you both to high tea was hardly a summons. Sit down and we can discuss things quietly without all the muggles in here listening to our conversation."

He looked around at the people staring at him then slid onto a chair. His wife sat down next to him staring at Mrs Weasley as though she'd just crawled out from under a rock..

"My children and their friends have informed me that Harry and my daughter Ginny were enforced guests of yours earlier this week and that Narcissa allowed herself to be used be an evil shade to abduct them for a second time."

Lucius looked at his wife with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know what you are talking about Mrs Weasley, I suggest that your young people have been spreading malicious lies and we will take action if our reputations are damaged.

"I know they aren't lying and so will the Ministry when Arthur initiates an enquiry. Your only chance is to tell me everything you know so we can rescue Harry and Ginny before anything serious happens to them."

"We don't know what you are talking about, I suggest that you make an appointment at the hospital to get your hearing checked out," said Narcissa emphasising every word..

Mrs Weasley stood up, "Enjoy the food, I've lost my appetite, I tried to help you but obviously you aren't bright enough to consider the consequences of these actions - enjoy Azkaban Lucius, I'm sure the dementors have missed you!"

She was angry with herself for overestimating them, of course they wouldn't tell her anything because it would incriminate them.

She apparated back to the campsite to wait for the children to return. While she was waiting she absent mindedly prepared dinner for everyone while she knitted a jumper.

George and Angelina were the first ones to return, the most interesting fact they'd discovered was that Morgan Le Fay had been buried on the Isle of Avalon.

"If we find her burial plot we might be able to force her to tell us where she has imprisoned Harry and Ginny," said Mrs Weasley thinking out loud..

"What released her from behind the veil?" asked Angelina innocently.

"Good question," George opened his mouth to reply then thought better of it..

"Out with it George, you know I won't stop nagging you until I find out."

George sat back and surrendered gracefully, "Morgan Le Fay told Angelina that Ginny and Harry are the reincarnations of Queen Guinevere and King Arthur. She wants to stop them from fulfilling an ancient prophecy.

George and Angelina turned to Mrs Weasley waiting for her reaction, they expected her to laugh or tell them that Morgan's shade was crazy but she didn't say a word.

"You knew!" said George accusingly, "Did Dumbledore tell you?"

"Of course he did, when Harry and Ginny were at Hogwarts together. Why do you think he took such a special interest in Harry. When Harry rescued Ginny from Tom Riddle and the influence of that cursed diary, Dumbledore was certain.."

Chapter 18 - A Mother's Love

Ron and Hermione returned about an hour later, Ron was fuming,

"Stupid druids, why couldn't they have an e-mail address or a telephone number like normal people. How are they supposed to help people if nobody can find them."

"Calm down Ron, you'll give yourself an ulcer before your eighteenth birthday. Did you manage to find him or leave a message to contact us?."

"We climbed rock faces in Cheddar Gorge; trekked over to Stonehenge; visited every druid hangout in Glastonbury, without meeting one druid."

"You obviously didn't look hard enough young wizard!"

He shocked everybody in the tent as nobody saw or heard him arrive.

Mrs Weasley stood up holding out her hand, "You could have coughed or tapped a shoulder, why do all druids have to make a big entrance?"

The druid smiled, "Molly Weasley, how many years has it been?"

Mrs Weasley looked embarrassed, especially talking to him in front of her sons,

"We can reminisce later Dafyd, do the druid's know that Morgan has abducted Harry and Ginny.?"

"Yes Molly, we have a full complement of our brothers scrying for their location as we speak."

"Will you express our gratitude to them Dafyd. We need your help to contact Merlin,. he asked Harry to find his wand despite everything Harry and his friends have been through recently. I think he was being selfish and I intend to tell him that face to face."

The Druid was glad that he wouldn't be on the receiving end of Molly Weasley's tongue. As a young girl she had been a formidable figure, now she was protecting her young.

Ron and Mrs Weasley apparated in the cave where Harry had spoken to Dumbledore before. The druid explained how to contact Merlin then he disappeared.. Ron stirred the water then waited for Dumbledore's image to appear.

"Ronald my boy, is there something wrong you look petrified."

Ron moved aside to let his mother sit down. Now it was Dumbledore's turn to look frightened,

"Molly how lovely to see you, how's Arthur I hope he's well!"

"Don't try to flannel me Albus, after everything Harry, my children and their friends suffered during the Battle of Hogwarts you thought it was a good idea to send them on another blasted quest. They needed to rest not chase after more evil people."

"I'm sorry Molly but I couldn't think of anyone else I could trust."

"Over your extensive lifetime I can't believe that everyone you've met is untrustworthy. You didn't even consider our feelings, we've only just buried Fred."

"I'm sorry Molly you're right of course, I don't suppose you know if Harry has had any luck yet?"

"No Albus he hasn't had any luck yet because Harry and my daughter Ginny have been abducted by Morgan Le Fay, using Narcissa Malfoy as a vessel."

Dumbledore looked dumbstruck, "Well I didn't foresee that, she must believe that Arthur will awaken soon and fulfil the ancient prophecy."

"I want them back Albus, you are responsible so you will tell me how to rescue them, Morgan's temper has not improved with age, you need to hurry before anything happens to them."

"Morgan will have taken them to her tomb because that is where her magic is stronger. Dafyd knows the location of her burial because the Druids were given the responsibility of caring for the site and offering prayers for her eternal rest."

"If this doesn't work, I will be back! The next time you involve my children and their friends in a dangerous quest, I will travel beyond the veil and torment you for eternity."

Merlin, the most powerful wizard ever known, gulped., he knew there was nothing stronger than a mother's love. He respected Molly Weasley and feared her revenge if anything happened to Harry or Ginny.

Dafyd was waiting to take Molly Weasley back to her son, "I didn't think we'd meet again Molly, I never stopped thinking about you after that Summer."

Molly Weasley blushed, "You were joining the priesthood, there was no future for our relationship.."

"I would have given it all up for you!" declared Dafyd, "You were my one true love."

"Your one ambition was to become a druid.. You would have resented me afterwards for preventing you from fulfilling your destiny."

He smiled, "Perhaps you're right, I heard that you had married and have a big family, are you happy?"

"Yes Dafyd, I love my husband and family very much."

"Right, let's concentrate on rescuing your daughter and Harry Potter from that evil witch."


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs Weasley and Dafyd returned to the campsite to devise a plan to force Morgan Le Fay to return Harry and Ginny. Morgan was a powerful witch and she was on her own turf so her magic was much stronger. Added to that, she could access magic from the old religion and tap the energy in the Ley lines. They needed everyone working together to defeat her.

Mrs Weasley asked Angelina to tell George, Ron and Hermione to meet them in the Girl's tent as it was the cleanest. Dafyd started the war council with a recap of their conversation with Dumbledore.

"How are we going to make her return to the spirit world? asked Ron. "She doesn't seem like someone who would do you a favour."

His mother answered, "We'll set a spirit trap then lure her into it."

"She won't come alone. Who's going to deal with the Malfoys?"

"We'll have to leave them to you. Dafyd and I will deal with Morgan. The rest of you have to stop Lucius, Narcissa and their odious son from interfering."

"Well that's great, which one of us is experienced enough to stop Lucius Malfoy? complained Ron"

George volunteered, "I'll take Lucius." Then he organised everyone else. "We'll need Hermione and Angelina to stop Narcissa. Leaving Ron to battle with his old enemy Draco."

Molly whispered to Dafyd, "Fred was always the leader and George followed. Now he's starting to become his own man.

"George take Ron to the village and go to the pharmacy on the high street. Give them this note and wait patiently. The pharmacist will need to fetch my items from the basement."

George looked at her suspiciously, "How do you know that mother?"

"I visited the Magic Festival in my youth. That's where I met Dafyd."

She smiled at the memory of her first love and a perfect summer.

"Hermione and Angelina, I want you to visit the Chalice Well and bring back a vial of the blessed water. I'll add it to the spell to make it stronger."

"We'll go to Glastonbury Tor to find Morgan's resting place. I'll collect some grave dirt to make sure her spirit returns to it's rightful place."

"Any questions?" asked Molly.

Everybody shook their heads and got ready to leave.

_The Apothecary_

George and Ron walked to the village together in silence. They were both worried about Ginny and Harry, who they thought of, as a brother. Ron had a sneaky peak at the note his mother had given him.

1 dried rose

13 rose thorns

A secure glass jar (with a tight fitting lid)

A small Pestle and Mortar

A piece of cloth

He read the list to his brother, "Is she crazy? Does she honestly think this spell will trap a spirit as strong as Morgan's?"

"Ron, our mother is a strong powerful witch in her own right - we have to trust her."

Luckily when they reached the pharmacy the shop was empty. Ron handed the list to the assistant.

It will take a few minutes to collect your items Sirs. Would you like to take a seat and we'll call you when your parcel is ready."

They sat down to wait. About ten minutes later the bell over the door rang loudly. Draco Malfoy walked in and instead of asking the assistant for help, he crossed the room to sit by Ron.

"I was hoping that I'd run into you."

The brothers looked at each other in shock. Ron put a finger in both of his ears and pretended to clean them out.

George was on his guard, "I'm sorry, I thought you said that you wanted to speak to us?"

"That'll be a first," said Ron cynically.

"That's right peasants! Let's go somewhere quiet where we can chat privately," he said glaring at the shop assistant.

The apothecary returned and gave George the parcel,

"Thank you young Weasleys, tell your mother to pop in and see us before she returns home."

Draco walked back to the hotel expecting the Weasley to follow him. Ron and George were stunned by this unexpected turn of events.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Ron.

"I think we should play along until we find out what he's up to," replied George.

They caught up with him in the elevator at his hotel. Draco seemed relieved to see the Weasley brothers.

"Good, I wasn't sure that you'd come."

Draco used the key card to open his room and dropped it on his dressing table.

"Sit down and I'll get you a drink."

Ron sat on the end of a bed. George perched on the chair, next to the dressing table.

Draco passed them a diet coke each and sat down on the other bed,

"I'm tired of my parents backing the wrong side in every conflict they're involved in. I am an outcast due to their poor judgement."

"What caused this change of attitude now and not before?" asked Ron sarcastically.

"They've joined forces with the shade of this crazy mean old witch. They expect me to follow her orders to the death."

George enlightened him politely, "You mean Morgan Le Fay, dumb ass."

Draco was trying hard not to lose his temper.

"Is that what the crazy old hag was called. Hang on, I know that name from somewhere"

"She was King Arthur's half sister moron," laughed Ron.

"What do you want from us Draco and make it quick we're busy?" asked George.

"When this whole sorry affair ends with a final battle between your family and mine, I will fight on your side."

"Are you honestly telling us that you would be willing to duel with your mother and father."

"Don't be silly weasel, I am not going to fight with them personally. I'm going to send that evil hag back to hell, where she belongs.

Ron and George stood up together, ready to leave, "We'll let mother know how you feel and she'll be in touch."

Draco didn't move, he just sat there staring at his feet, "You don't know how hard it is to betray your own family."

Ron couldn't believe that he almost felt sorry for Draco Malfoy.

George had the last word, "We will get back to you soon."

_The Chalice Well_

Angelina and Hermione were walking to the Chalice Well. Conversation was awkward because they didn't have a lot in common.

"Does Mrs Weasley ever talk to you personally?" asked Angelina.

"Sometimes, I wouldn't say that we're friends."

"I don't think she likes me much."

"I think she's happy that you and George are together because it means that he's moving on with his life." commented Hermione

"Do you really think so?"

"I know she was worried that he'd become withdrawn and depressed after Fred's death."

"How is Ron coping with his brother's death and the abduction of his sister and best friend?"

"I think he's focussing on looking after his mother and making sure George is okay."

They reached the ticket office of The Chalice Well and paid their entrance fee. The girls headed straight for The Meadow intent on their purpose. Angelina noticed that the area around the Wellhead was glowing with a pure white, blue light.

Hermione and Angelina slowed down, "What's going on? They haven't got an event today - have they?"

"If they'd planned anything, it would have been advertised all around here." replied Hermione

The girls agreed to wait outside the Wellhead until they found out what was going on. There was a sudden gust of wind which carried a soft lilting voice towards them,

"Sisters, calm your fears, I want to converse with both of you."

Now they realised that the goddess was expecting them so the girls carried on to the Well. The well was bubbling when they arrived. The water started to rise forming an image of a stunningly beautiful woman.

"I understand that all is not well. A sister has broken through the veil and upset the balance between good and evil."

"Yes Ma'am, we are preparing to return Morgan Le Fay to her final resting place."

"Tell the mother that she is not alone. The sisters will unite with her to complete the spell if her strength fails."

As soon as she finished her message the droplets fell back into the sacred pool. The Wellhead returned to its usual peaceful state.

"Why do all magical beings speak in riddles?" asked Angelina.

"They don't want us to understand them." commented Hermione, because then they wouldn't be mystical."

Angelina dipped the bottle into the well and screwed the lid on tightly.

"Let's get out of here, I've had enough drama for one day," commented Angelina.

_Glastonbury Tor_

Dafyd the druid took Molly Weasley's hand as they walked up Glastonbury Tor.

"I can see that religious life hasn't affected your self confidence," said Molly dryly.

"Only with you Molly, you bring out the alpha male in me," he said jokingly.

"I'm a married woman Dafyd. What would Arthur say if he could see me now?"

"He'd probably thank me for making sure you reached the top safely."

"How long is it since you visited Morgan Le Fay's resting place?"

"I visited the grave on the day I gave my life to the Druids. The Head Druid passes on the secret location with the reminder that it is your sacred duty to protect the site."

"I don't mean to be rude but it's been a while since you took your vows Dafyd and the memory doesn't improve with age."

"You cheeky witch, are you calling me old? I'll tell you now, my memory is as sharp now as it was that summer,"

"Perhaps you can tell me now why you chose your religion over our love?"

"I got up early on the morning you were due to return home. I knew that I had to make an important decision which would affect the rest of my life, so I went to Stonehenge to pray,"

"Don't tell me you had a vision and the goddess told you to abandon me and run away to Wales. You should have told me the truth"

"If you'll let me finish woman, I had a vision of your future without me. I saw you surrounded by red headed children with a very proud husband by your side. The Goddess showed me that your life would be happy and fulfilled even if I wasn't there."

Molly felt a single tear start to fall from the corner of her eye. She had assumed that Dafyd had lied about his feelings for her. Her mother told her that she should never have trusted a druid . It had taken her a long time to trust another man after that Summer. Arthur was persistent and eventually he wormed his way into her affections.

Dafyd leant over and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"I never forgot you Molly. I'm glad that we met again so I could tell you the real reason why I never got in touch with you again."

Molly sniffed, "Look at us, a pair of silly old fools. Now let's get on with rescuing my daughter and her boyfriend from that evil shade."

Dafyd put a hand on her arm and stopped her in front of a glade with a small babbling brook that wasn't there before.

"I suppose I should have guessed that there would be a glamour over her resting place. It would be too much temptation for those who practice the dark arts to try to resurrect her. Or worse to try to harness her power for their own ends."

She took out a small container and scraped some of the grave dirt into it carefully. Dafyd was picking up some litter which had blown onto the grave.

"If you've finished we'll go back to the campsite and get everyone together. Then we'll put the finishing touches to our plan to lay Morgan to rest for good."

_Harry and Ginny_

Harry was worried about Ginny, he hadn't been able to rouse her for at least ten minutes. He'd done his best to try to keep her talking but he was drifting in and out of consciousness as well. He'd been trying to remember the water-making spell. As time passed he was finding it difficult to concentrate.

In the corner of their earth cell, he noticed the shadows starting to move. Harry shuffled in front of Ginny to protect her if he needed to. The shadow started to move towards him slowly. He could hear a constant stream of chatter.

"Dobby can't rest in peace without Harry Potter getting himself and Miss Ginny into trouble and needing to be rescued again."

"Dobby you're alive," shouted Harry feebly.,

He tried to pat his old friend on the shoulder and ended up patting thin air.

"Not so alive then Dobby, How did you manage to get here?"

"I waited until Mistress Morgan went through the veil, then I followed her."

"I can't stay long Harry Potter, I have to get back before she realises what I've done."

Dobby disappeared leaving behind two cans of ice cold coke. Harry propped Ginny up then forced some liquid between her lips. Because nothing happened straight away Harry thought he was too late. After a few minutes she started to splutter. When she came around he told her about her unexpected saviour.

"Are you sure it was Dobby?" asked Ginny weakly,

"He complained a lot and called me 'Harry Potter' not 'Harry' so I'm pretty sure it was him,"

"I hope he escapes from Morgan. I'd hate to see him punished for helping us."

_The Campsite_

After everyone arrived back at the campsite Mrs Weasley conjured up a meal, literally. George and Angelina built a fire outside so everyone could enjoy the outdoors.

Mrs Weasley asked everyone in turn to report back on their day and what they'd learned. She was extremely interested to hear about Draco Malfoy's defection,

"That could prove very useful. She won't be on her guard if she believes that all the family are loyal."

She collected everything together for the spell then put it into a clean wicker basket. Adding the finishing touch of a picnic rug on top to hide the contents.

"I'd like all of you to try to get some sleep. I will set an alarm for 22:30 hours which should give us enough time to reach the Tor and prepare the spell. We have to aim for midnight which will be the ideal time to summon Morgan's spirit - sweet dreams.


End file.
